The use of front loaders for moving material with a tractor is well known. For this purpose, front loaders can be mounted on or decoupled from a frame bracket provided on the tractor. The front loader typically comprises two parallel arms that extend at the front end of the tractor and are equipped with a corresponding loading tool, such as a shovel, a gripper, a loading fork, etc., the arms and the front loader tool typically being operable by hydraulic or electrical actuators. Parking stand units that comprise a pivotable parking support that can be brought into a parking position and lock there can be provided on the arms of the front loader. In the parking position, the front loader can be decoupled from the tractor and be supported on the parking support in such a manner that the arms are held in an upright coupling and decoupling position when the front loader is parked, so that decoupling or coupling the front loader is possible by releasing (or closing) the front loader lock and subsequent (or previous) simple maneuvering of the tractor.
Such a parking stand unit is disclosed in WO 2008/070901 A1. The parking stand unit disclosed there comprises a parking support that is pivotably mounted on the arm of a front loader and is pivotable from an operating position (in which the front loader is coupled to the tractor) into a parking position (in which the front loader can be decoupled and set down or parked). An additional locking brace extends between the arm and the parking support and is guided at one end pivotably on the arm, and movably on the parking support at the other. The locking brace is additionally connected to a locking bar that extends along the parking brace and undertakes a locking as soon as the parking support runs against a stop and reaches the parking position. An automatic unlocking of the locking bar as well as a subsequent movement of the parking stand unit into the operating position is enabled by automatic actuation of the locking bar and the parking support by a tool holder formed on the front loader. In addition to the convenience of use, such an automatic operation can also have disadvantages. Thus such a parking stand unit requires, in addition to a design with a great variety of parts, a detailed interaction between tool holder and parking stand unit or parking support, with which high complexity and costs are connected on the one hand and whereby, on the other hand, the parking stand unit can only be used on front loaders with a tool holder matched to the parking stand unit.
The problem underlying the invention is to specify a parking stand unit of the type mentioned above by means of which the above-mentioned problems are solved.